Don't leave me, even if I tell you to
by FrerardEnthusiastx3
Summary: One-shot I just came up with, it's crap. Party PoisonxFun Ghoul Frerard. It's sorta sad ;-;


Party Poison tossed and turned in his sleep, groaning as tears ran down his cheeks. He then gasped and sat up suddenly, then placed his hand over his heart, feeling his heart beat slowing down. Tears still freely ran down his cheeks, and his nightmare still replayed in his head, the images became more vivid as time passed. He remembered coming home to what seemed like an empty house, as if it was yesterday. He called for his wife, and heard nothing in response. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, and began to grow uneasy. He called his daughter's name this time, and still no response. He went into their California style bedroom, and gasped. "Lyn-z?" No response. He knew something happened.. she just laid there, crumpled into a fetal position, and wasn't breathing. He quickly ran over to her and crouched down, checking her pulse. Nothing. Gerard knew he was moments from crying, but he simply couldn't. He felt so lost and hopeless, and tears only began to prick in his eyes, but nothing would come out. He knew Bandit wouldn't be alive, he just did, but decided to go check anyways, he didn't want it to be true. When he went into his daughters room, his legs buckled beneath him, and he fell to the ground. His face was half buried in the plush carpet, and the other side of his face was just above ground level. With one eye, he could see Bandit, curled up in her crib as if she was sleeping. He wasn't going to be fooled though, he knew she was dead too, gone, just like that. He heard a funny sound come out of his throat, then gave up and began to sob. He gripped strands of hair in his fists, and tugged hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. He screamed, and didn't stop, until he began to feel tired. Drowsiness took over, and Gerard fell asleep. Frank wiped tears from his eyes, and stood in front of Gerard's house. Jamia, Cherry, Lily, they were gone.. dead. Frank knew who he would go to, to go tell, he tried calling 911 but they just let the phone ring, they didn't pick up, so he went to see Gerard, to maybe get some answers. None of the lights were on, and the front door was open halfway. He quickly walked inside, calling Gerard's name. There was snoring in response, and Frank knew that cute snore anywhere. "Gerard!" Frank ran into the master bedroom, and almost collapsed. Lyn-z lay there on the ground, still as a statue. Frank backed out of the room, then ran down the hallway, peering into each room. He peered into Bandit's room, and found Gerard on the ground, arms wrapped around himself. Frank breathed, "Oh, thank god." Frank crouched down beside Gerard and shook him awake, and Gerard woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked peaceful for a moment, then a mix of emotions crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling Frank close and sobbing into his neck. Frank murmured sweet nothings into Gerard's ear, and ever since that day, they've been inseperable.

"Baby?"

Party Posion, what he was now known as since becoming a killjoy, turned to see Fun Ghoul, who was known as Frank years ago, standing in his doorway. Fun Ghoul came over and sat on the mattress that was placed in the middle of a small, crammped, and completely sterile room, and laid Gerard back down on the sheets, then brought the covers over his torso and kissed him on the forehead. "Had a bad dream again, Poison?" Party Poison looked up into Fun Ghoul's eyes, then nodded slowly, another tear rolling down his cheeks. Fun Ghoul brought his lips down to Party Poison's, knowing that it would distract him, not forever, but he had to try. Party Poison kissed him back, his lips quivering against the others. It's not that Party Poison didn't love kissing Fun Ghoul, he loved him, but he knew he'd always have a place in his heart for his deceased wife and daughter, and that wouldn't be fair to Fun Ghoul. "G-Gerard..?" Party Poison hadn't heard Fun Ghoul call him that in years, and hearing it made him tear up again. "No, Gee baby, don't cry. I'm here, don't worry." Party Poison sat up suddenly, and moved away from Fun Ghoul, not making eye contact. "Poison?.." He could hear the heartbreak in the other's voice, but decided that he'd be better off. "Fun Ghoul, I can't do this anymore. We're just pretending.. Leave me be, you'll be better off on your own." Fun Ghoul began to panic, and he felt his throat grow tight, and his words came out funny, "But.. but.. n-no.. You need me. You do.." "No, Frank. You need me." Fun Ghoul stood up off of the bed, causing Party Poison to flinch and look at him and saw him begin to wipe away his tears with his sleeve. "Fine. I see how it is. I love you, and you just stab me in the back. Fuck you, Party Posion, fuck you!" He flinched, and Fun Ghoul stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door slammed shut, Posion broke down and curled up into a ball, cringing into the mattress and he replayed Frank's words in his head. Party Poison used to feel safe in the solitude confinement of his tiny room, but now that he had nothing to live for, he didn't want to waste another single breath in his cramped room. Party Poison cried the rest of that night, now his pillow caught his tears, not Frank's gentle caress of his thumb. Poison couldn't lie, he missed Fun Ghoul already, but he probably hated him by now, and well, in the end, it would be better for both of them. Now Party Poison had no one, the rest of the band distanced themselves from him, afraid of being hurt, and he messed everything up with Fun Ghoul. Perhaps, if things went differently, things may have worked out.. eventually. But Fun Ghoul would probably just run away, afraid of being betrayed again. Party Poison cried into his pillow, his hands balling into fists, and whispered, "I wouldn't blame him."


End file.
